Mega Man Project Zero Replay
Mega Man Project Zero Replay is a platform game created by The John Studios. Is a remake of Zigma's Mega Man Project Zero. Which features 44 Robot Masters, Two new modes, Boss Rush Mode, and Training Mode. Gameplay Same as the previous games. Mega Man He shoot with his Mega Buster, charge up, and slide. Proto Man He shoots with his Proto Buster, charge up into Big Bang Strike, slide, and protects him using his Proto Shield. Bass He can shoot in 8 directions with his Bass Buster, double jump, and dash. Hard Hat He can shoot his pelletes, hovering with his mini copter, protects him using his hard hat, and can use charged up weapons. Slash Woman A Zero-like character, she can peform moves by using command moves, can climb up walls, and runs faster. Quake Woman She has only three attacks, she shoots a drill from her Quake Drill, a slide kick, and peforms an earthquake attack. John He can shoot with his Buster,charging up, peforming 3 fighting moves like Dragon Kick, Shoryuken, and Special Dive, can dash, and can also do a giga attack which eliminates every enemy on the screen. Alpha Just like the Proto Strike in Mega Man Powered Up, his only weapon is a charged powerful buster that eliminates all enemies in one shot and bosses in 5 shots. Story As shown in the game: This game takes place after Mega Man Rock Force. The Final Battle preparations: In the year 20XX... after the last battle against Dr. Wily, Mega Man battles a mysterious robot with am unknown virus. Mega Man loses the battle, but the robot collapses due to its incomplete state. Dr. Wily saves the Robot and disappears. One month later, Mega Man watches the news on TV at Dr. Light's Lab: Reporter: "Last minute news. Some of Dr. Wily's robots are causing trouble again. They have been seen 2 km northeast of the city limits. Dr. Wily's and Bass' presence has been confirmed, although, for unknown reasons, they are battling each other." Mega Man: "I can't believe it! Dr. Wily again!!! This man won't stop while he's alive... But why is he after Bass this time? Let's go to investigate, Rush!! We must stop Wily once and for all!!" Dr. Wily Returns Later, Mega Man arrives to the city, finding Treble damaged. Mega Man teleports Treble away to Dr. Light's lab and continues on his way. Mega Man enter a room and encounters Dr. Wily and Bass. Mega Man tries to save Bass, but Dr. Wily captures Bass and escapes, not before mentioning the start of the doom for the birth of his new super robot, and makes mention of Project Zero. Mega Man vs. Robot Masters from the past Later, Mega Man returns to Dr. Light's lab and encounters Treble being fixed, Dr. Light says that eight Robot Masters from the past are attacking the City, and Beat is kidnapped. Mega Man and his company decides to once again defeat the 40 Robot Masters and save the world. Assault in Dr.Wily's Final Fortress After defeating all the Robot Masters and rescuing Beat, Mega Man and co. returns home. Now, with Treble completely repaired, Treble detects Dr.Wily's new fortress, and both he and Mega Man go there. Arriving at the fortress's entrance, Mega Man destroys the Square Machine, and continues on to save the captured Bass. After defeating Rounder II, Mecha Dragon ,Yellow Devil Final Phase, Biohazard Gamma, The Genesis Unit, Justice Man, and Mega Man Next, Mega Man and co. encounters Bass, trapped in Big Pets Mk. 2's body. Mega Man defeats the robot and Bass is freed, but his energy is low because Big Pets drained him of it. Bass says that Dr.Wily has almost finished Project Zero, and needed Bass's energy to complete Project Zero. Dr.Wily will be unable to control Project Zero after it is completed, so Mega Man leaves to find Wily, with Treble accompanying‎ Bass while he recovers from his stolen energy. The Ultimate Final Battle, Part 1: Mega Man vs Dr. Wily Mega Man and co. encounters Dr.Wily, but after Mega Man defeats his Wily Machine Unlimited and his Capsule Unlimited, Dr. Wily reveals that the battle was only a diversion to allow the completion of Project Zero. Now, Project Zero is complete, and the Unknown Robot from Mega Man Unlimited that Mega Man previously fought is fully awaken. His name is revelead by Dr. Wily: Zero, the Maverick Robot. Dr. Wily orders Zero to destroy Mega Man, but Zero disobeys and says that Dr. Wily is the first thing that he will destroy. Bass and Treble appear and try to stop Zero, but Zero destroys half of Treble. Bass, infuriated, shoots his Buster looking to revenge his pet friend, only for Zero to dodge the shot and use his Hand Saber to destroy Bass, Quake Woman, Slash Woman, and Hard Hat. The Hand Saber also injures Dr. Wily, who starts bleeding to death. With his last words, Dr. Wily says Mega... Man... at... least... you... will also... die... with... me..., falling to the floor, dead. Mega Man watches at the dead bodies of Bass, Treble, Dr.Wily, and his friends and feels sorry for being unable to save them from this end. The Ultimate Final Battle, Part 2: Mega Man vs. Zero Mega Man and Zero begin to battle. After a great, lengthy battle, Mega Man finally defeated Zero, but his body starts to malfunction, as Zero is infected by a powerful new virus. The Sadness Event: The End of Protoman Protoman appears, saying that he will take care of Zero, but Mega Man tries to convince him to not do so. Protoman answers saying that Dr. Light is constructing a robot of endless potential to destroy Zero, but first, Protoman will take care of Zero, sealing off the fortress to impede Zero's exit. Mega Man, hearing this, tries to talk, but falls into the floor. Rush and Auto appear, with Rush teleporting away with Mega Man while Auto goes to the central computer to activate the self-destruct program. Protoman jumps on Zero's back, and begin to self-destruct, with Protoman's last words being "Nice dreams, Zero", exploding just as the fortress does the same. Now, Protoman and the lifeless bodies of Dr. Wily, Bass and Treble are gone. But it is unknown if Zero survived or not. The End... Or Not? Mega Man arrives home with Rush, and Dr. Light puts Mega Man in a regeneration capsule. Dr. Light tells Mega Man the news: Rush has taken damage, but is OK. Unfortunately, Auto didn't escape from the fortress explosion. Protoman did stop Zero, but at the cost of his life. Dr. Wily, Bass and Treble are also gone. Dr. Light says that if Zero was to cause disasters in the city and Mega Man is no longer alive, then Light's new endless robot will appear and stop the Evil Robot Master. The New Mega Man Few Months later, X is seen being constructed by Dr. Light. Light explains that he chose the name "X" for him because it represents a variable in maths which can stand for any number and thus unlimited capabilities. At a later point (X is nearly finished except for his Buster), Light states that X is just like humans, but he fears that mankind is not yet ready to accept an artificial being that is so much like a human, as well as fearing his unlimited potential. Few Days later with X now completed, Dr. Light apologizes for not being able to see X enter the world because of his age. Upon saying that he gave X the power to think, feel and evolve as he moves on, he states that it is too soon for such a being to be released, while setting up the capsule X is laying in. X promises to use the powers given to him to fight for justice and hope which makes Light cry slightly. Pleased by X's decision, he asks him to fight for the people of the future and guide them to peace before he seals X away. The New Age of Robots begins One hundred years later, Dr.Cain enters the ruins of Dr. Light's laboratory, finding Mega Man X's capsule. Characters Playable *Mega Man *Quake Woman *Protoman *Bass (Unlockable after defeating Big Pets Mk.2) *Slash Woman *Hard Hat *Alpha (Unclockable after beating the game with John) *John (Unlockable after beating the game) NPC *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Beat *Eddie *Auto *Tango *Dr. Wily *Dr. Cossack *Treble *Kalinka *Brain Bot *Dr. Lalinde *Reggae *Gilbert D. Stern *Roslyn Krantz *Robot Masters from MM1, and MM9 *Time Man *Oil Man *X (The End only) *Dr. Cain (The End only) Cameos *Kevin (Captain N.) (Seen as a billionboard in Pulse Man's Stage) *The Mayor (Mentioned) *The Reporter from MM9 (After beating the intro stage and looks like Chun-Li) *Sigma (The End only) *Vile (The End only) *Navigator (The End only) *Mavericks from MMX1 (The End only) Bosses *Proto Eye (Intro Stage Boss) Robot Masters #Wood Man #Air Man #Hard Man #Shadow Man #Skull Man #Pharaoh Man #Crystal Man #Gyro Man #Plant Man #Knight Man #Shade Man #Turbo Man #Tengu Man #Astro Man #Dynamo Man #Magic Man #Clock Men #Dangan Man #Ombuds Man #Mad Man #The Ghost of Jacob Marley #The Ghost of Christmas Future #Volt Man #Dyna Man #Bit Man #Shark Man (Mega Man DOS) #Comet Woman #Yo-Yo Man #Missile Man (Hard Hat) #Halloween Man #Charade Man #Pulse Man #Sea Man #Sketch Man #Hit Man #Door Man #Circuitry Man #Arsenal Man #Brick Man #Balloon Man #Storm Man #Ghost Man #Glass Man #Steel Man Wily Castle Bosses *Square Machine (Wily 1 Boss) *Rounder II (Wily 2 Boss) *Mecha Dragon (Wily 3 Boss) *Yellow Devil Final Phase (Wily 4 Boss) *Biohazard Gamma (Wily 5 Boss) *Buster Rod G, Hyper Storm H, and Mega Water S (Wily 6 Boss) *Justice Man (Wily 7 Boss) *Mega Man Next (Wily 8 Boss) *Big Pets Mk.2 (Trapping Bass) (Wily 9 Boss) Wily 10 *Dark Man 5 (Transforms into 44 Robot Masters) *Wily Machine Unlimited *Wily Capsule Unlimited Wily 11 *Zero Enemies List of Enemies in Mega Man Project Zero Replay Weapons *Mega Buster - *Rush Coil - *Rush Jet - *Rush Marine - *Tango - *Beat - *Hyper Shot - *Wood Throw - *Wind Shooter - *Hard Stomp - *Shuriken Toss - *Skull Shield - *Pharaoh Shot - *Crystal Eye - *Gyro Blade - *Plant Attack - *Knight Mace - *Flame Wave - *Shade Noise - *Turbo Wheel - *Tengu Twister - *Astro Crush - *Magic Card - *Lightning Bolt - *Solar Sun - *Chill Spike - *Time Stop - *Dangan Missile - *Chain Throw - *Scythe Twister - *Bit Spark - *Dynamite Explosion - *Comet Shield - *Yo-Yo Spin - *Missile Barrage - *Electro Pumpkin - *Charade Clone - *Pulse Stopper - *Bouncing Bubble - *Ink Shot - *Homing Shot - *Door Counter - *Circuit Shield - *Arsenal Missile - *Brick Bomb - *Balloon Blast - *Storm Dash - *Acid Spray - *Paper Slash - *Insane Cannon - *Glass Buster - *Steel Ball - Items *Small Life Energy *Large Life Energy *Small Weapon Energy *Large Weapon Energy *Screws *Energy Tank *Weapon Tank *M Tank *1-Up *Fusion Rush *Fusion Beat *Fusion Tango **Light Great *Beat - *Hyper Shot - Gallery TBA Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Platform Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:The John Studios